1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure related to a power device for a light emitting diode (LED), and more particularly, to a power device for an LED and a method for controlling an output current of the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Fluorescent lamps, incandescent lamps, light emitting diodes (LEDs), and the like are used in indoor and outdoor lighting devices. Among these, a lighting device using an LED has advantages of low consumption power and a semipermanent lifetime compared to a lighting device using a fluorescent lamp.
A lighting device using an LED requires a power device for supplying a voltage. A power device for an LED converts an input voltage, supplies the converted voltage to an LED array including a plurality of LEDs, and then operates the LED array.
Meanwhile, a lighting device using an LED may be variously applied to a home, a building, a street lamp, a performance hall, and the like, and a required output current thereof may be different according to an application field or a tendency of a customer.
However, since an output voltage of a lighting device using an LED is fixed in advance, there is a problem in that an output current of the lighting device is not easily adjusted.